Hantu cantik
by Red Triangle
Summary: Jongin jatuh cinta pada seorang hantu cantik di SMKnya. Kaihun, High Scool love. Slide! Chanbaek, yaoi, boys love


Title: Hantu Cantik

Genre: Romance

Rated: semi T

Disclaimer: The story is all mine

Warning! Typos, bahasa tidak baku.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Ini." Sebuah tangan menyodorkan name tag bertuliskan nama Jongin padanya. "Huh?" Jongin mendongak untuk melihat wajah pemilik tangan tadi. "Kau menjatuhkannya tadi. Lainkali hati-hati, kudengar OSIS di sini galak." Namja tadi tersenyum pada Jongin lalu berlalu setelah Jongin mengambil name tagnya.

Mata Jongin tidak bisa berhenti menatap namja tadi, kulit putih susunya, bibir pinknya, dan eye smile-nya saat tersenyum. Apa sekolah ini berhantu? Tapi Jongin tidak yakin ada hantu yang secantik itu.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin!" Salah satu anggota ketertiban menegurnya. Jongin langsung mengerjap, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ngelamun? Kerasukan baru tau rasa. Dengerin noh kakaknya lagi ngomong!" Anggota ketertiban yang lain membentaknya dengan gaya ala senior galak. Well, semua anggota ketertiban memang galak, kan. Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu berusaha memperhatikan seniornya yang sedang mempromosikan ekstrakurikuler yang ada di sekolah baru Jongin ini.

"Permisi kak…" Entah kenapa, hantu yang daritadi ada di dalam pikirannya kini muncul di depannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya salah satu anggota ketertiban di kelas Jongin dengan galak.

"Eung, anu kak… saya disuruh kesini sama kakak di sebelah." Jawab si hantu cantik sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Ohh, kena hukuman ya?" Tanya kakak yang tadi membentak Jongin. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kibum.

"Iya kak." Si hantu cantik mengangguk.

"Yaudah sana berdiri di depan!" Si hantu cantik mengangguk lalu berpindah ke depan kelas. Bahkan cara berjalannyapun manis, cara dia memainkan bibirnya saat di depan juga manis, Jongin bisa gila!

"Kim Jongin, temenin dia gih. Kamu juga kena hukum karna melamun tadi." Si kakak ketertiban galak a.k.a Kibum menyuruh Jongin dengan muka galak. Jonginpun ke depan. Somehow, bukannya takut di hukum dia malah senang karna bisa menemani hantu cantiknya di depan.

"Sekarang, kalian hadap-hadapan." Jongin sedikit tersipu saat akhirnya bisa melihat wajah si hantu cantik dengan jelas. Apalagi saat si hantu cantik tersenyum pada Jongin karna mata mereka yang bertemu. "Heh, siapa juga yang suruh senyum-senyuman. Yaudah kenalan gih!" Si hantuk cantik menyodorkan tangannya lalu bergumam pelan "Aku Oh Sehun." Kemudian Jongin menjabat tangannya sambil terpaku karna kehalusan tangan itu dan setelah memperlihatkan ekspresi bodohnya saat terpaku selama beberapa detik diapun tersadar dan diluar nalarnya dia malah berkata dengan lantang.

"Kau cantik sekali Oh Sehun!" dan Jonginpun berakhir jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh makhluk yang ada di kelas itu kecuali si hantu cantik, dia sedang memerah malu.

.

.

.

"Yo Jojong, kau tidak ke kantin?" Chanyeol, chairmate-nya menyikut lengan Jongin dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan indah tentang si hantu cantik. Jongin mengumpat dalam hati lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang enak di kantin." Jawabnya malas.

"Tentu saja ada bodoh! Hanya di jam-jam seperti ini kita bisa merasakan berdesakan dengan badan-badan indah milik cewek-cewek cantik dari jurusan pariwisata dan administrasi perkantoran." Chanyeol mengutarakan kalimat tersebut dengan semangat membara dan wajah cabul ala om-om tidak modal.

"Ah benar juga, anak pariwisata!" si hantu cantik jurusan pariwisata, sekarang tidak ada alasan bagi Jongin untuk menolak ajakan Park-cabul-Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Di depan kantin

"Sehun! Walk slowly!" Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mencoba mengimbangi langkahnya dengan langkah Sehun. "I can't, kata Sena nuna burger di kantin ini adalah yang terbaik." Sehun menyegir dengan lebar lalu kembali berjalan cepat ke kantin.

Bugh

Karna tidak fokus dengan jalan tanpa sadar Jongin menabrak seseorang. "Ugh…" Jongin menoleh dan mendapati si hantu cantik sedang mengusap bokongnya yang beberapa detik lalu mendarat dengan tidak mulus di lantai karna ulah Jongin.

"Ya tuhan, maafkan aku. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jonginpun membantu Sehun bangun sedangkan Sehun menggeleng.

"Oh tidak, burgerku…!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sehun menerobos kerumunan orang lalu masuk ke kantin. Jongin yang bingungpun hanya mengikutinya ke kantin.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Mereka tertinggal berdua dalam keadaan canggung karna ulah bodoh temannya masing-masing.

"Eum… hai." Chanyeol akhirnya berusaha memulai percakapan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung.

"Oh? Hai juga," Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku byun Baekhyun." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Apa kau jurusan pariwisata?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tau?" Chanyeol nyengir. "Karena kau cantik." Jawabnya asal. Tanpa dia sadari pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Di Kantin

"Ahjumma, burgernya masih ada?" Tanya Sehun pada Ahjumma kantin. Si Ahjumma hanya menggeleng karna sibuk melayani anak-anak lainnya. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menunduk sedih.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin setelah berhasil menyusul Sehun.

"Burgernya habis." Suara Sehun terdengar merengek saat mengatakannya. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku." Katanya sambil mengelus rambut Sehun. Sehun mendongak. "Kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Karena aku tanpa sengaja menabrakmu dan memperlambatmu ke kantin jadi kau kehabisan burgernya?" Jongin tertawa garing, bingung dengan alasannya sendiri. Sehun menggeleng. "No, walaupun tidak tertabrak sepertinya akan tetap kehabisan." Suaranya terdengar menyesal.

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika pulang sekolah nanti kutemani makan burger di tempat langgananku." Wajah Sehun jadi cerah seketika saat Jongin mengatakannya. "Apakah burgernya enak?" Tanyanya antusias. Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Best of the best." Kata Jongin meyakinkan. "Really? Yes!" Sehun menjawab dengan semangat.

.

.

.

"Jongin… apakah perjalanannya jauh?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil Jongin. Jongin mengangguk. "Lumayan." Jawabnya. "Sehun, pakai sabuk pengamanmu. Aku sudah lihai mengemudi tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa jadi pakai sabuk pengamanmu dengan benar." Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan mobil dari pekarangan Sekolah. Sehun mengangguk lalu memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Jongin, kau jurusan akuntansi kan?" Jongin mengangguk. "Apa saja yang dipelajari di akuntansi selain pelajaran akuntansi? Pelajaran yang tidak kupelajari juga." Tanya Sehun.

"Emm, Ekonomi?" Sehun mengangguk. "Apakah pelajaran akuntansi sulit?" Jongin baru tau kalau ternyata si hantu cantiknya ini cerewet juga. "Tidak terlalu, tapi kata seniorku kelas 11, pelajaran akuntansi pajak nanti susah." Jawab Jongin. Sehun hanya ber-ohh.

"Jongin apa kau suka makan?" Pertanyaan tidak penting lainnya dari Sehun. "Sangat!" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Good, aku juga suka makan. Hehehe." Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya lalu memperhatikan Jongin mengemudi dan terus menanyakan hal tidak penting lainnya.

"Nah, kita sampai. Ayo turun." Jongin turun dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. "Uwahh restoran cepat saji terkeren yang pernah kulihat!" Sehun terpaku saat itu juga. Restaurant ini memiliki paha ayam sebagai maskotnya dan nuansanya sangat unik dengan benda antik hampir disetiap sudutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau tempat seperti ini ada?" Tanya Sehun dengan excited sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku. Jongin tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti itu, sangat manis. "Aku tau tempat ini dari Chanyeol, teman duduk sebangku ku." Sehun mengangguk lalu mulai melihat daftar menu. "Jongin, aku mau minum bubble tea rasa taro." Jongin mengangguk."Makanannya?" Tanya Jongin. "Sudah jelaskan? Burger yang kau rekomendasikan." Sehun tersenyum lebar, Jongin ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah, tunggu disini." Jonginpun pergi kearah kasir.

Setelah beberapa menit Jonginpun kembali dengan pesanan mereka. "Tadaaa, the most delicious burger in the universe." Katanya sambil menyodorkan pesanan Sehun. Sehun menyambutnya dengan menepukkan kedua tangannya excited. "Selamat makan!" Setelah mengucapkannya Sehunpun melahap burgernya. "Oh my god Jongin…" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar."This is the best burger I've ever taste!"Jongin tersenyum bangga. "I told you." Setelahnya Jongin terus tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Sehun makan. Ini seakan-akan lamunannya di kelas selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Jongin saat mereka sudah berada di mobil. "Di dekat sekolah." Jawab Sehun. "Kalau kita tidak searah antar sampai terminal saja." Lanjutnya sambil menoleh kea rah Jongin yang sedang fokus mengeluarkan mobil dari parkiran, Sehun baru sadar kalau Jongin ternyata tampan.

"Tidak, akan kuantar sampai rumah. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika kau diculik." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jongin tertawa. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi ish." Protesnya. "Kau baru kelas 10 dan wajahmu itu terlalu baby face, kau tau." Sekarang Sehun tersenyum. "Itu karna aku tampan." Katanya bangga. Jongin tertawa mengejek. "Tampan? Kau itu manis." Entah itu cantik atau manis, Sehun tersipu lagi karna pujian Jongin yang kedua kalinya.

"Jongin belok!" Katanya tiba-tiba. Jonginpun langsung membanting stirnya untuk berbelok. "Ya tuhan Oh Sehun kau hampir membuat kita mati tertabrak pohon!" Jongin mengelus dadanya karna kaget sedangkan Sehun tertawa. "Rumahku yang pagarnya warna coklat." Katanya sambil menunjuk rumah berwarna crem dengan pagar warna coklat.

"Disini?" Tanya Jongin setelah membeerhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang ditunjuk Sehun tadi. "Iya." Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Thanks for today, Jongin." Lanjutnya. "No, thanks for today Oh Sehun." Jongin tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Sehun lembut. "Kau punya hutang burger dan bubble tea padaku." Katanya bercanda. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Akan kubayar di kencan berikutnya." Sehun mengerling lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Tunggu, Jongin tidak salah dengar kan? Tadi Sehun bilang… kencan.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Lol ini sebenarnya sudah lama membusuk di laptop jadi saya selesain deh. Pasti ntar kalian bilang "Gantung thor…" lol lol, map ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

Oh iya itu anggota ketertiban itu maksudnya anak OSIS yang bagian ketertiban gitu, yang biasanya galak. Tau kan?


End file.
